AUs: Oneshot central
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I have done over time the highest rating they'll ever reach it T, Sonic and Tails for easy location same with genres. Latest OneShot: In a universe where Robotnik has finally been defeated a hedgehog contemplates what freedom truly is and whether they all got it, while one of the other Freedom Fighters in confined to a certain place and object.
1. An electrifying adventure

**Now aside from my usual stories every now and again I'll be adding to this oneshot collection I'm starting. Now these ones won't have much to do with anything really the ones that tie in with my regular stories will be grouped differently why because I say so that's why.**

**Antoine: Tamara zhe Hybridian only owns zhe plot and her OCs she wishes she owned everyzhing else but she doesn't Ultima zhe fox owns zhe forms and names of zhe Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.**

**I shall not be placing a disclaimer every oneshot because that is boring.**

An electrifying adventure for Antoine and Tamara

Tamara Alto and Antoine were bored. Bored as can be they had been left out of the mission by Sonic and Taylor because they were too young.** (A/N: before you say that's true keep reading and you'll understand)** Just because Robotnik's funny new ray gun had reverted them to five year olds for a week. Tamara huffed and stared at the water in the pool of rings. Antoine meanwhile was grumbling as he headed back deeper into Knothole to find and bug Rosie. Tamara then decided that standing around staring wasn't good enough so she ran off into Knothole and started to bug Rosie about been bored.

They both arrived at the same time and went up to the woodchuck nanny and straight away started complaining.

"dis es boring 'Osie" they both stated. "Ah 'ungry as weel" Antoine added on and then Tamara jumped in again "an 'irsty" Rosie walked off to satisfy their requests. Unfortunately she couldn't satisfy their one on boredom.

Tamara walked off into Rotor's lab and she decided to play around in there. Of course there was one big problem with this. Electrical equipment and five year olds hardly mix well. Tamara picked up one of the stay nuts and bolts that was on the floor and stuck it in her mouth. Then she crawled over to Rotor's work bench and fiddled with the SWATbot parts that were within her reach.

Antoine on the other hand decided to practice swordplay with a stick that happened to be lying on the ground nearby. He waved it around and poked it at invisible bad guys. Rosie shook her head and sighed as Antoine tripped over and the stick disappeared from his sight. Antoine huffed and he picked himself up off of the ground and scooted away to find his 'sword' stick.

Back in Rotor's lab Tamara was playing around with a SWATbots laser arm canon when it fired. The laser made a hole in the wall Tamara giggled about it and aimed it towards the roof. She fired it again while focusing energy to her hands. "'ool ele'tri'ity po'er" She giggled then walked out holding her new weapon of choice.

Antoine just happened to be walking past as she walked out. "Um hi 'am'ra" he said a bit nervously as he was also eyeing the weapon in her hands. "'ookie 'hat I 'an do" Tamara said aiming the laser at a nearby rock and firing it. The resulting explosion brought Rosie running and when she saw the weapon in Tamara's hand she took it and scolded Tamara who grumbled and then sobbed about not getting her 'toy'.

A few hours later Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails and Taylor were looking at Tamara in shock while Tamara just stared right back at them. Antoine was standing a little to the side once again bored so he decided to try and levitate something **(A/N: My version of Antoine's a little different to the way he usually is) **Tails happened to be the unfortunate something. "H-hey Antoine put me down" Tails shouted in surprise and a slight touch of anger. Tamara decided that she didn't like the tone that Tails was using and without really thinking shot a little bolt of electricity at him. "Yow" Tails reacted Antoine and Tamara both burst into laughter.

"Tamara you you you I can't believe it" Taylor stated in shock while everyone else stared.

**And that is that give me feedback. My version of Antoine is a bit different to the usual Antoine because he can use psychic powers and a few other things and yes Tamara is an electrokinetic.**


	2. A firey temper indeed

**Now aside from my usual stories every now and again I'll be adding to this oneshot collection I'm starting. Now these ones won't have much to do with anything really the ones that tie in with my regular stories will be grouped differently why because I say so that's why.**

**Antoine: Tamara zhe Hybridian only owns zhe plot and her OCs she wishes she owned everyzhing else but she doesn't Ultima zhe fox owns zhe forms and names of zhe Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.**

A fiery temper indeed

Taylor Slayor was hanging around at the Master Emerald's shrine just hanging around and hoping that the Slayor twins weren't giving Knuckles too much trouble while he was sick. She giggled then went back to guarding Melissa aka the Master Emerald. *Man this is boring* Taylor thought to herself as she looked around *I mean who'd even think of trying to steal Melissa apart from Robotnik and maybe that funny Rouge that Knuckles was talking about?* Taylor then sighed and stared at the sky to notice *Is that a plane?* She wondered staring at the unwanted guest plane that was heading towards the island.

Tamara, Antoine (who hadn't wanted to come), Sonic and Tails hopped out of the plane. Taylor then stormed up really mad, mad enough to have fire around her. "Uh Oh" Tamara and Antoine said in synch and they both jumped right back into the plane. Sonic rolled his eyes "seriously you need to take a chill pill we're just here for a visit"

"And how do I know you're not going to steal Melissa as soon as I turn my back?"

"Melissa who's Melissa?"

"None of your concern now **Get off of this island now!**"

"We agree get off the island now" Tamara and Antoine chimed in from the safety of the plane. Tails shock his head and sighed.

"And why should I?" Sonic asked cheekily his answer was for Taylor to turn into a living fireball

"**NOW GET OFF OF THIS ISLAND NOW HEDGEHOG OR BE BURNT**" Taylor shouted Sonic and Tails scrambled into the plane and blasted off. Taylor sighed and walked slowly back to the Master Emerald's shrine to see Knuckles, Kneecaps and the Slayor twins standing around it.

"Nice going good job protecting the Master Emerald but who's Melissa?" Knuckles asked. Taylor simply smiled and walked off to faint from exhaustion.

Knuckles shrugged again and then walked up to guard the Master Emerald.

**Alright that is that and Taylor is a pyrokinetic and please don't worry if I move my stories around because I need to fix a few things.**


	3. Tailsmo time with the Twins

**Now aside from my usual stories every now and again I'll be adding to this oneshot collection I'm starting. Now these ones won't have much to do with anything really the ones that tie in with my regular stories will be grouped differently why because I say so that's why.**

**Antoine: Tamara zhe Hybridian only owns zhe plot and her OCs she wishes she owned everyzhing else but she doesn't Ultima zhe fox owns zhe forms and names of zhe Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.**

**I shall not be placing a disclaimer every oneshot because that is boring.**

Tailsmo time with the twins

Bailey and Keke were bored, this was not a bad thing in itself but when the twins were involved it can be bad very bad. Tails wasn't that far away and he was pacing outside of a door. They were of course in space, which was the reason the twins were bored.

"I can do it, just say the words Tails just say the three words every girl wants to hear 'I love you'. I can do it I'll do it today" Tails muttered while the twins watched, Tails turned to the door was about to open it and go in when he freaked and ran off.

"Aww" The twins both moaned watching Tails retreating form.

"We've got to get Tails to admit his love to Cosmo Bailey but how?" Keke asked her brother who shrugged.

"I dunno but we've got to get them together" Bailey sighed then grinned "And I think I know how" he then whispered his plan into Keke's ear. Keke soon had an evil grin and they both then marched off to start their plan.

Keke's part came first she set up a tripwire through the halls and smothered the ground in honey while also putting a chaos emerald in plain sight to lure Tails out into the open. It worked unfortunately Tails also ended up stuck in the honey unable to move. "Whoops" Keke whispered then she walked out to find herself caught in the honey as well "Crumbs uh Cosmo me and Tails kind off need your help" Keke called out.

Bailey meanwhile was using an invisibility cloak to sneak up behind a humanoid plant girl with pink buds for ears and a gemstone around her neck. He then spoke out loud "Cosmo, Cosmo" The plant girl looked around surprised "Cosmo I am your inner voice you are in love Cosmo" Bailey stopped to see that Cosmo was shaking and also looking around for the source of the voice Bailey stifled a giggle then continued "you are in love with Tails Cosmo go kiss him" Cosmo nodded then ran off while Bailey walked off into his own room and burst into laughter.

A little while later everyone was standing around the twins Cosmo and Tails were standing together looking madly at them, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and also a white bat were also looking mad at them, a human kid also looked quite mad yet he was also giggling.

"Well I can see the funny side in what they did but still you shouldn't do this twins we're working on getting you home so be patient" He stated

"Sure thing Chris" both of the twins stated then they sighed.

**That's another oneshot down and in case you're wondering they see Tails shoot the power cannon and kill Cosmo later. I'll explain other things when they come up OK.**


	4. Me and Her

_**Okay well I've been thinking about Shadow a lot lately and so I wrote this little Oneshot though it's more of a tribute to Maria the way I've written it well hopefully you like it of course it's super short so you won't have to do much reading. Whoa this little talk here is almost as long as the Oneshot. I don't own Shadow or Maria I only own the plot and the way I've written this. All Shadow's POV by the way I hope that I've portrayed him correctly by the way. His kind of hard to write.**_

I suppose it's only natural to wonder what if? I always wonder what if? Why I always wonder what would've happened had it been me not her to get hit with the bullet would everything still be the same? Maria if only I could've saved you Maria. Maria I should have been able to do it but I couldn't why? Why was I so weak? Don't worry though Maria I'll show them I'll show them that I'm the Ultimate life form starting with that blue Faker Sonic the Hedgehog. You'll always be in my mind Maria I promise, I promise.


	5. I'm Sorry

She had to laugh looking back at how naive she'd been but the laughter quickly died away leaving her feeling empty again. They were all gone the KFFs, the LRFs and the BRFs she couldn't believe it just one little slip was all it took. Now she sat and stared out the window to think.

'_Why... Why'd I admit it to that madman?' _she let a few tears flow but quickly wiped them away. She then walked to the door and glanced out. They were still there everyone's dead bodies. _'What... what was I thinking?' _she wondered this time letting go of her emotions. She walked slowly taking everything in. _'This is all OF MY FAULT!' _she thought miserably. She then stopped her hand on the door handle and she glanced around.

'Antoine I-I know that you're still out there somewhere if you can ever forgive me for my little mess up then I-I'll be willing to go to the ends of Mobius to make up for it' then she stopped and waited for anything a reply. It never came she sat in the room and cried looking at the photo that had been taken a few days before the incident.

It was of her and all the KFFs along with Taylor. Antoine was smiling and grinning at the camera not even noticing Sonic giving him the bunny ears while doing thumbs up at the camera. Tails was flying in the air with one leg kicked forward while Taylor wore a panicked expression below him. Bunnie was smiling at the camera with Rotor shyly looking at the camera beside her. Sally herself was glaring at Sonic in the picture. Tamara shook her head and found herself in the pic waving ecstatically at the camera.

'_I'm so sorry guys' _was her last thought before she lay out across the bed and closed her eyes. Not noticing that in the distance was a watcher who to was crying. Tamara fell into a deep dreamless non-responsive sleep as he sent his own little message.

'I was to be knowing zhat something bad would be happening but we must stay separate for now moi friend' then he nodded into the darkening area and turned away to run off into the forest.

_**A/N: This is a OneShot and probably the only time I'm really ever going to do something like this. Just had another friend of mine die and so my mind cooked up this saddest thing I ever found myself writing apart from that OneSot all from Shadow's POV. I hope you understand what I done here anyway set in the TH/ItMoaL continuity and is a what if. A definite AU to my AU and is to be considered Non-canon to the stories.**_

_**If you want to take the idea and turn it into a story feel free to ask me for permission to do so but I'm leaving it as a OneShot because it's something new for me.**_


	6. What's your name?

_**Me: Hello and I'm back this OneShot is centered on Sonic and my OC Tamara Alto she's going to be bugging him about his name. This is post her meeting the FFs in TH. Well let's do it.**_

_**Disclaimer: this is only canon to TH.**_

_**Me: yes, yes it is. **_

What's your name?

Tamara was wondering around Knothole bored. Taylor was asleep and she didn't dare wake her up for fear of the consequences. The KFFs were all off on a mission apart from…

"Sonic!" Tamara shouted running up to the hapless hedgehog that happened to be eating a chilli dog. He looked at her slightly bored.

"Oh hey Alto what's up?" he asked shoving the chilli dog in his mouth as he did.

"That's gross and I already told you my real name is Tamara Alto. Alto was just the alias I adopted" Tamara scolded Sonic who simply burped in response. Tamara rolled her eyes in exasperation and then giggled. "What's your real name?" she asked jumping into Sonic's personal space on purpose.

"What do you mean real name? It's Sonic period" Sonic asked/stated _'Is she observant or what?' _he wondered to himself.

"Nobody's called 'Sonic' just like my real name wasn't Alto so what's your real name?" Tamara bugged him again _'Come on spill, spill' _she thought.

"It's Sonic"

"Really then I'll guess James? Jake? Ben?" Tamara stated each name got a shake of the head from the hedgehog though. _'Maybe it's something really weird like Maurice or Gilligan?' _Tamara thought to herself.

"Tammy it's Sonic period" Sonic stated albeit nervously. _'Sheesh she's persistent really persistent I sure hope she doesn't ask anyone else' _Sonic thought running off while Tamara snapped her fingers together.

Later in Robotropolis Sonic had just destroyed a SWATbot and he was running through the dump when Tamara burst out from behind a pile of trash with a banana peel comically stuck in her blonde hair.

"Will you tell me your real name now?" She asked Sonic shook his head stubbornly then ran off catching the attention of at least three more SWATbots. _'Whoops' _she thought as she sank down into the trash to hide.

"You've got to be kidding me WHOA!" Sonic complained as he ran off with the SWATbots giving chase.

Later Sonic was sitting bored staring at the ring pool taking his turn to watch it. _'I may be bored but surely that Coyfox won't annoy me again while I'm here' _he thought to himself then gasped as the aforementioned coyfox poked her head out of the ring pool wearing scuba diving gear. "I won't tell ya and while you're here your shift" Sonic shouted running off leaving Tamara to take his shift for him.

"I'll find out somehow Sonic Maurice Hedgehog!" she called after him.

"Hey how'd ya find out my middle name?" Sonic asked appearing behind her with a scowl on his face. _'She didn't ask anyone else did she?' _he wondered worriedly.

"Ant told me!" Tamara answered happily "Besides my full name's weirder" Tamara stated as she walked off "Oh and by the way it's still your shift" she shouted running of leaving an annoyed Sonic in her wake.

'_Oh man well at least Antoine doesn't know my first name' _Sonic thought.

Later Sonic was running around Knothole when he spotted someone selling chilli dogs. He stopped and ran up to the shop and ordered "Two doggies with the works pal".

The vender nodded and went to open the hatch to get out his order when Tamara poked her head out of it. "So ready to tell me your full name yet Sonic?" she asked. The vender looked at Sonic who had dropped jaw in shock.

"Won't cha just quit already it's Sonic period" Sonic stated as Tamara stubbornly shook her head and didn't move. _'Come on just quit it I don't want to tell anyone my real name' _Sonic thought staring down the chilli covered coyfox.

Then the vender getting bored pulled her out and unceremoniously dumped her on the footpath and gave Sonic his chilli dogs.

Sonic grinned stuffed the food in his mouth then ran off leaving Tamara sitting there stunned.

Sonic was sitting down recounting his day to Tails "Ant was so scared Tails but it was funny and payback for throwing me in the pool the other day but the most annoying thing 'bout today was…" Just before he could finish his sentence Tamara popped up from underneath Tails bed.

"Come on Sonic could you just tell me your full name already?" she begged using the puppy dog eyes trick on top of the miserable tone.

"Argh fine my name is really Oglivile Maurice Hedgehog! Happy Now?" Sonic snapped at the coyfox.

"Yup now I'll go tell Antoine after all I had a deal with him about this" Tamara stated as she skipped out happily. Sonic flopped down while Tails laughed.

_**Me: Well how was it did you love it did you hate it was it funny or overused by the way it was inspired slightly by Loony Tunes so it might seem slightly like an episode of that.**_

_**Disclaimer: R&R so cute puppies can find a new home!**_

_**Me: Yes *puppy dog eyes* I'll accept any type of C&C as long as it's not a FLAME! *runs screaming from the flame.**_

_**Disclaimer: wimp.**_


	7. What's to Lose?

_**What's to Lose?**_

The blue hedgehog strolled purposefully down the street then he stopped. Most people recognised him as the hero, everyone knew that he'd fought against Robotnik. It was a feeling he enjoyed, but... He looked up to the window of the hospital. "I didn't do it alone" he mumbled to himself waiting for someone or something to look out.

Soon the face of a coyote looked out, part of a wheelchair could be seen along with him. When the coyote caught sight of the hedgehog he gave a weak smile and then placed a hand against the glass. The hedgehog didn't smile back instead he frowned.

"I visit as often as I can, once a week" he muttered "Antoine lost the most out of us all, and he got no credit for any of it" he mumbled to himself watching as the coyote started to simply watch the world pass him by. Tears soon wet the canine's cheeks as he couldn't do anything aside from watch.

"Me, Sal, Bunnie an' Rotor we lost stuff, even Tails lost stuff" the hedgehog sighed "But Antoine, Antoine lost his freedom to move around on his own" he stated watching the coyote "And now he's confined to that room and the wheelchair he's in" he sighed again.

"I s'pose that in the end Antoine really was the bravest of us" the hedgehog stated. With that he begun to look back over the events that led to Antoine's partial paralysis. "I mean seriously he could've just let Buttnik have me" he mumbled "But he came back to try and help" he stated looking back up to the coyote.

"I had to get most of the details from Sal, but apparently when I was super late for the rendezvous Ant, well Ant decided to go find me" he muttered. "Good thing he did or maybe that machine would have finished charging enough to actually kill me" he muttered "But it still ended with Antoine paralysed from the waist down, an' he was in a lot of pain when it first happened"

The hedgehog then looked down "An' I was just teasing him 'bout it an' all" he mumbled quietly "I became too full of myself to even wonder what Ant's fate would be. An' everyone else was too busy celebrating..." he trailed off.

"When the doc finally got us to listen, I s'pose that we were all too shocked to think straight" He laughed slightly "The beam of energy certainly hadn't killed him but, it had knocked his spine out" He sighed "To know that Ant would never walk again, I thought he was joking"

He looked up to the coyote again "I mean since he pretty much saved me an' all in the end" he looked back down "I s'pose that I should have reacted sooner, pushed Ant out of the way..." he said "But I was paralysed with my own fear, Buttnik had finally broken me"

He looked up again to see that the coyote had once more placed one of his hands on the window, he was also staring at the hedgehog. "I didn't do a thing when Buttnik activated the machine, I only reacted afterwards..." he trailed off.

"It's strange how at first we all would visit, then Sally stopped caught up in her job as the Princess. Rotor an' Tails stopped round the same time..." he trailed off "It was strange when it turned out Tails was biologically Sally's brother"

"Me an' Bunnie we kept visiting" he stated "Then Shadow an' Cream joined the visits, at least for a while they did" he laughed bitterly. "Shadow thinks I'm going insane hanging round here" he mumbled.

"I really should've known though, after I reacted to Ant getting hit by the beam, my fur went all funny an' dark" he sobbed into his hands "I totally obliterated Robotropolis, it went sky high" he then laughed again "An' all to rescue someone that I thought I didn't care about"

He went silent and stared up at the coyote again "But I was still broken inside..." he mumbled "So I went an' teased Ant again. Until the news came through... Maybe when my parents are deroboticized Ant can join our family" he muttered.

"Strange sense of humour Buttnik had, he killed Armand an' then as though to spite Ant 'specially he roboticized him on purpose" he looked down "The shock of it all was too much for us all an' Ant nearly broke... I was already broken" he stated.

"But that, that caused me to lose my bravado as well, first Ant tries to save me. An' then his hopes of rejoining his father are just cut to pieces then handed back to him" he shook his head and looked up again "We made a promise, a promise to always remain a team. I wonder where it went" he then smiled weakly up at the coyote who returned the smile with one of his own.

"Now though I'm the only one who visits aside from Bunnie every now an' again" he stated "I'm sure that my family will understand, probably... when I explain the sitch" he muttered. He then waved to the coyote and ran off grabbing his red shirt on the way out.

_**And that's all she wrote! This is one of my bigger AUs that sort of started to bug me a while back, it centres more around a sort of what could've been had when the KFFs finally beat Robotnik. As anyone can probably infer from this something went drastically wrong on the last mission and Antoine ended up paralysed from the waist down, I also threw in a bit on the headcanon for this particular Zone, which at the moment is simply called the; What's to Lose Zone. So I need to work on the name of it.**_

_**I'm going to write a whole AU for this to continue on with the idea but it'll take some time and thought, especially because Robotnik and Snively are completely gone. This AU also has a little bit of the Underdog factor, for example Antoine is considered the real hero by Sonic but didn't get any credit neither did any of the other KFFs, only Sonic got any real recognition. It is sort of just a mixed zone and this is nearly a prologue for the real story (whenever I write it) which will probably be written later, much later.**_


End file.
